


steady hands

by deducingontheroof



Series: sf18 bonus round fills [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Dubious Morality, M/M, Pre-Relationship, non-binary kenma, psycho-pass au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: Yuuji hears about Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou before he so much as lays eyes on them.They’re famous, in their own way, within the MWPSB. The question was whether it was fame or infamy that brought stories of their recklessness and nerve to Yuuji.





	steady hands

Yuuji hears about Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou before he so much as lays eyes on them.

They’re famous, in their own way, within the MWPSB. The question was whether it was fame or infamy that brought stories of their recklessness and nerve to Yuuji.

They’ve been shorthanded for months. After what had happened to Daichi— which it _still_ hurt Yuuji to even think about— they were left with a shortage of Enforcers. The other team of Inspectors was facing the same problem, after two of their Enforcers were taken out by the suspect in the ongoing case.

It only made sense, at least to the higher-ups, to have the teams work the case together.

Which is what led Yuuji to his perch on Chikara’s desk, idly sipping at an overly sweetened coffee as they wait for the other team to arrive.

“Wait, Kuroo-san has a Hue that cloudy?” Yuuji asks, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he looks over the files they’ve been given. “Is he in therapy?”

“No, and he claims that he has no need,” Chikara responds with a sigh. “That’s why they’re so well-known. When Kuroo’s on his own, his Crime Coefficient wavers around 95; when Bokuto’s alone, his is nearly 0. It’s when they’re together that they do their best work.”

“I don’t get it.”

“It means,” a new voice drawls, and Yuuji looks up to see two smirking figures in the doorway, “that when we’re together, our Hues balance each other out. His is 0, mine’s 95. When we’re together, we’re both at 50. Yo. Kuroo Tetsurou, and this annoying owl is Bokuto.”

“Terushima Yuuji!!” Yuuji greets brightly, hopping off the desk to greet them properly. “Nice to meet you, Kuroo-chan, Bokuto-chan!”

-

_“Crime Coefficient is 50. Suspect is not a target for enforcement action. Trigger will be locked.”_

-

“I don’t understand how Miya is slipping past our scanners,” Yuuji says, his brow creasing as he looks over Kenma’s shoulder at the monitors. “I mean, where could he have gone?”

“Last known location we have is down in the tunnels,” Kuroo tells, “Kitten, pull up the footage from the other night.”

Kenma makes a vague noise of complaint, but obediently pulls up the footage. 

Yuuji gasps as he views the footage for the first time.

The suspect is cornered by two Enforcers whom Yuuji vaguely recognizes; Akaashi, and… Yaku?

They seem to have won, but they don’t fire their Dominators. There’s no audio, but there’s no mistaking the looks of confusion and fright on their faces.

Miya kills them both.

It’s bloody, and Yuuji has to turn away, feeling sick to his stomach. It’s too much like Daichi. He can’t—

Even Kenma averts their eyes, focusing on some retro arcade game they’re playing on a handheld.

But neither Kuroo nor Bokuto do so much as flinch. They watch the footage as if it’s another news broadcast, and Bokuto even yawns.

“How can you watch this?” Yuuji demands, his voice trembling.

“We lived it, Teru,” Bokuto tells with a shrug. 

“But your Hues—”

Kuroo laughs at that. “Don’t worry about our Hues, Undercut. So long as we’re together, we’ll be just fine.”

-

_“Crime Coefficient is 57. Suspect is not a target for enforcement action. Trigger will be locked.”_

-

It’s pure chance that Kenma is looking at the monitor when Miya Atsumu is spotted, entering an abandoned building in a block scheduled for demolition.

They move quickly.

They set up a drone perimeter, and both teams head there as quickly as they can.

The final count is four Inspectors and a meager two Enforcers, since Saeko and Fukunaga are both off-duty. 

“We’ll split up and search the block,” Chikara tells, fast and firm. “I’ll take Tendou and Kyoutani to the south end, if you three can handle the north end.”

“You can count on us, Chikara-san,” Yuuji promises.

They split up, and Yuuji’s grip on his Dominator is iron, despite his sweating palms. 

“Miya totally went in here,” Bokuto says in a hushed voice, nodding towards the building closest to them. “Let’s check out the basement. Call it a hunch, but I don’t think he’ll be up super high.”

Yuuji nods. He’s still a relatively new Inspector, and these two have been doing this for years. He’ll follow their lead.

Silently, the trio enter the building. Yuuji keeps his eyes moving, watching behind them as Kuroo takes point, and Bokuto follows close behind him to immediately clear new rooms and hallways as they go through doorways and down stairwells.

Kuroo holds up a closed fist, and Yuuji freezes. He hears it too; somewhere close, someone’s laughing. It’s an ugly cackle, bouncing off stone walls and surrounding them.

Yuuji cautiously opens the nearest door, leading with his Dominator and scanning the room.

“Clear,” he tells in a whisper.

Miya must be further inside.

-

_“Crime Coefficient is 62. Suspect is not a target for enforcement action. Trigger will be locked.”_

-

They halt again at Kuroo’s signal, and Yuuji presses himself flat against the wall. His heart is pounding, and he can’t stop chewing on his cheek.

They’ve found Miya. They have to have found him. They’ve been following the laughter, the loud conversation, the mocking shouts. He’s behind the next door, Yuuji’s certain of it.

He’s worried. The fact that Miya’s been conversing means that he isn’t alone.

Kuroo holds up five fingers. He puts them down, one at a time, slowly counting down. He hits zero, and Bokuto kicks the door in. They rush in, Dominators up and triggers ready.

There’s no way they could have been prepared for what they find.

“What the fuck,” Kuroo demands, looking between the two identical men.

“Oh, no. We’ve been made, brother,” the first one deadpans, “Whatever will we do?”

Yuuji aims his Dominator with trembling fingers, but something’s wrong.

It can’t read Miya’s Crime Coefficient. All he gets is a generic error message as he stares down the barrel at the smirking suspect.

“What fun,” the second responds with a snicker, “Time to play a game, Inspector-san.”

“Let’s play the ‘Which one is Atsumu’ game!” they chime in unison.

-

_“Crime Coefficient is 90. Suspect is not a target for enforcement action. Trigger will be locked.”_

-

“Tetsu, what the hell do we do?” Bokuto asks quietly, shakily, looking between the two Miyas.

“I—” Kuroo’s clearly struggling to find the words, staring dumbfoundedly at them. “I don’t know, Kou. Yuuji?”

“Precious,” Miya #1 sneers, “Consulting each other, looking for a solution. How pathetically law-abiding of you.”

“I’ve got no clue,” Yuuji manages. 

“ _I’ve got no clue_ ,” Miya #2 mimics, an identical sneer on his face. “Brother, why don’t you tell them what to do?”

Miya #1 sets something on the table, stepping back and gesturing to it grandly. It looks a bit like a Dominator, but—

“That’s a fucking gun,” Kuroo says angrily, his knuckles white from his grip on the Dominator. “Are you telling us to shoot you?”

“That we are,” Miya #1 responds, “You can’t use your fancy weapons on us. Sibyl doesn’t see us. If you want us, then you’ll have to do it old school.”

“Like hell!” Yuuji retorts, “You’re not gonna goad us into that shit. We’re gonna take you in, and Ushijima-san will decide what to do with you.”

Kuroo’s about to speak, but he’s cut off by a loud clatter. Bokuto’s Dominator hits the ground hard, and before Yuuji can register what’s happening, the gun’s in Bokuto’s hands.

-

_“Crime Coefficient is 141. Enforcement Mode is Non-Lethal Paralyzer. Please aim carefully and subdue the target.”_

-

“Kou, what the hell are you doing?!” Kuroo demands angrily.

“One of these bastards killed Keiji,” Bokuto responds through gritted teeth, “I’m not gonna let that go, Tetsu!!”

“C’mon, Bokuto-chan, think about this,” Yuuji pleads, his Dominator shaking violently. “You can’t use that thing!”

Bokuto lets out a strangled sob. “I have to, Teru.”

“He has to,” Miya #1 confirms, nodding sagely. “But he also has to be careful.”

“You see, only one of us is a criminal!” Miya #2 adds.

“The hell are you talking about?!” Kuroo says sharply, his own Dominator wavering as he flicked it between the two. “The way I see it, you’re both fucking assholes, and you need to be brought in.”

“No, no! You see, Kurocchi, we’re not,” Miya #1 corrects, shaking his head condescendingly. “Miya Atsumu is a criminal. He killed your precious Enforcers, and a lot of other people.”

“Miya Osamu, however, did not,” Miya #2 adds. “He’d never hurt a flea. He had nothing to do with any deaths or crimes, and he’s completely innocent.”

“If you shoot the wrong one, Bokucchi, you’re killing an innocent man,” Miya #1 finishes dramatically, and both of them smirk in unison. “So, what will it be?”

-

_“Crime Coefficient is 166. Enforcement Mode is Non-Lethal Paralyzer. Please aim carefully and subdue the target.”_

-

Yuuji checks his Dominator one last time, but it’s useless. It’s still giving him the same error screen. Frustrated and enraged, he chucks the useless hunk of metal against the wall with a shout.

Miya #1 chuckles. “Aww, Terucchi, is something wrong? Is your precious Sibyl betraying you?”

“What a fucking tragedy,” Miya #2 says, “It’s almost as if you’ve made a mistake, trusting a machine with every decision you make.”

“Wanna know a secret?” Miya #1 asks mockingly, “ _Machines break._ ”

“I don’t know who the hell you think you are,” Yuuji says hotly, “but to me, you’re just two criminals. We’ll take you in, regardless of Sibyl. You’re not getting out of this.”

“You can’t stall, either, assholes,” Kuroo growls. “Any second, our backup’ll realize we’re taking too long, and they’ll come looking for us. Can you take six of us on at once?”

“We don’t need to,” Miya #1 shrugs.

“This won’t last that long, after all,” Miya #2 agrees, “Just look at your precious Bokucchi!! He’s ready to explode.”

“Keep my name out of your mouth!” Bokuto shouts hoarsely, sniffling. “You killed Keiji!”

“But did I kill Keicchi?” Miya #1 asks, pressing a hand to his chest.

Miya #2 snickers. “Or was it me?”

Time seems to stand still for a moment as Bokuto lets out an enraged scream. Kuroo’s eyes widen, and he starts to move, but it’s too late.

A gunshot rings out, bouncing off the stone walls. It’s followed by another.

And another.

And another.

-

_“Crime Coefficient is 250. Enforcement Mode is Non-Lethal Paralyzer. Please aim carefully and subdue the target.”_

-

Yuuji runs a hand through his hair as he reads the updated files, holding back a frustrated sob.

“Have they stabilized?” he asks quietly.

“For now,” Chikara responds, “But their careers are over.”

“There has to be something we can do,” Yuuji says desperately, “I mean, the fucking Dominator didn’t work! It’s not their fault!”

“Careful, Yuuji,” Chikara warns, “Your Hue isn’t looking too good these days. Worry about yourself before you worry about a pair of Enforcers.”

Yuuji barks out a laugh at that, tossing the files to the ground. “That’s it, then? Their unit’s dissolved, incorporated into ours, and they’re fucked?”

“Bokuto Koutarou made his choice,” Chikata tells, his voice firm and final, “and Kuroo Tetsurou paid the price. Don’t let the same thing happen to you. After all, you still haven’t stabilized after the last incident.”

“Don’t you dare bring up my babe-chan.” Yuuji’s nails are digging into his palms painfully as he glares at his closest friend in the world. “That was your fault.”

“A person’s Hue is no one’s fault but their own, Terushima. It’s time you learned that, before it’s too late.”

“Fuck you,” Yuuji snarls. He stalks out of the office, slamming the door behind him, and takes a deep breath.

It takes him a minute or two to compose himself before he straightens up, wiping away the ghosts of tears.

He has some Enforcers to talk to, and a Miya to find.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
